


the Mysterious Miraculous

by ScribbleZennias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Irony, Light Angst, Reveal, SOOOOOO much irony, Season 2 spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleZennias/pseuds/ScribbleZennias
Summary: This story takes place a month or two after the (first) Volpina episode. Everything changes when a new, mysteriously familiar hero shows up. As things are revealed, piece by piece, Marinette and Adrien learn to juggle what this new knowledge means for their friendships, and maybe something more.Basically my idea/headcannon of what season 2 might be like, if it was written entirely by fans.





	1. Something's Dif-fur-ent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after the Volpina episode, at the end of season one. It's been a few days, but no akumas have shown up... yet.

Marinette woke up soaked that morning to the sound of distant screams. Tikki had tried to shake her awake, and to make enough noise to wake Marinette without alerting her parents. Eventually she had to resort to splashing water in her charge’s face to wake her up. She had to get to the scene quickly; Ladybug shouldn’t waste time with an akuma on the loose.  
After they defeated an uneventful akuma, Chat Noir grinned his signature cheshire grin at her, and raised his fist. “Bien joué!” he said.  
  
Ladybug smiled back at Chat Noir, but it was a weak, sleepy smile. “Bien joué,” she replied as she bumped his fist with hers. Ladybug started to walk away. She had to get to school.  
  
“My Lady!” Chat called out to her. Ladybug turned back around, with a questioning look. “Why’s your hair dif-fur-ent?”  
  
“Uh… What?” Ladybug reached up to her hair to feel the loose strands. Her hair was down, and thoroughly rumpled from a short night of fitful sleep.“Oh I… didn’t have the time to put it up this morning.”  
  
“Well I think I pre-fur it this way,” Chat asked with a playful eyebrow wiggle, “it’s the paw-trait of purrfection.” She groaned, which only seemed to widen Chat’s cheshire grin. “Do my cat puns bug you, my Lady?” Ladybug scoffed and ran off before her transformation ran out.  
  
“Comb on, my lady, don’t brush me off so easily!” Chat begged as Ladybug ran off, causing her to groan again.  
  
Ladybug touched down on her balcony just in time for her transformation to wear off. As she dropped through the trap door, a light enveloped her, turning her into Marinette. She stopped momentarily to comb her hair. In her frenzied rush to get out the door, Marinette forgot to put her hair up again. She slipped into the outfit she’d laid out the night before, and brushed her teeth. Marinette grabbed her bag and skipped breakfast, in hopes of making it to school on time. She didn't even glance at the clock before she left. By the time she ran into class, second period was well underway.  
  
The rest of her morning didn't go much better. Chloe mocked her relentlessly for how out of breath she had been “from just running a couple blocks” (and fighting an akuma, as she wanted so badly to retort.) Marinette had forgotten to pack a lunch, and she didn't have any money, so she would have to go back home to eat. Alya had asked her to meet a bunch of their friends that day at lunch “to discuss something important,” but she would have to miss it. It was probably just some Ladybug theory anyways. After the day she’d had, Marinette wasn't all that curious about Ladybug’s secret identity.  
  
It was only when she got back that she realized the error of her ways. Alya was holding court. The entire class, even Chloe and Sabrina, gathered around her. They were trying to unmask Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everyone was taking notes, trying to make sense of all of the information in front of them. Nino looked uncomfortable, reserved even. He loved Alya, everyone knew that, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to unmask Paris’s heroes. Adrien sat next to him. He seemed completely invested in finding out as much as he could about Ladybug. Most people at school had never seen him so engaged before. His excited, playful demeanor reminded Marinette of someone, but she was too panicked to give that much thought.  
  
Alya looked up when she noticed Marinette standing at the edge of the circle, next to an elderly Chinese man in a Hawaiian shirt. “Hey girl! Come on, sit down, we’re all just discussing our plan to unmask Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  
  
“Alya!!! You’re planning to unmask Ladybug and Chat Noir?!” Marinette squeaked. They actually had a lot of information. They had a lot of the pieces. They were too close. She glanced surreptitiously at Fu, who pointedly modeled a deep breath for her, as if encouraging her to take one. That bastard. This was a crisis. This was no time for breathing techniques.  
  
“Yeah! At this rate, we’ll figure them out by the end of the month, if that!”  
  
“Why would you do that?” Marinette’s question seemed to shake the group’s confidence. A few of them had reasons, but none that she knew would justify this. They knew they shouldn’t. It was the unwritten rule of Paris, that no one would attempt to unmask their heroes.  
  
Marinette took a lesson from Fu, and took a deep breath. “What could possibly be worth betraying the heroes who fight so hard to protect this city?” The class murmured in confusion. “They obviously don't want us to know who they are, or they would have told us,” Marinette was only getting started.  
  
Then Lila chimed in, “Maybe that’s why we need to know. These heroes have too much power to be unaccountable if things go wrong.” Alya gave Marinette a look, as if begging her to drop this. People liked Marinette. It was almost impossible not to. If she spoke up against finding their heroes’ identities… People would listen.  
  
“Have our heroes ever given you a reason not to trust them?” Alya asked.  
  
Lila sensed her fumble. “Well…” She started, “What if lucky charm doesn’t work? What about all the destruction to the city? If they don’t have anything to hide, why wouldn’t they tell us?  
  
“Imagine what Hawkmoth could do if he knew their identities! If he found out, the whole city could be at risk. They probably have families and friends and lives that would be endangered if someone knew who they were,” Marinette paused to take a breath, her voice softening, but still strong, “Please, if you really care about Ladybug and Chat Noir, don’t do this.” The whole class sat there in shocked silence until the bell rang to tell everyone to get to class. Alya walked beside Marinette on the way in. She looked at her best friend with a strange expression on her face that made Marinette nervous.  
  
Marinette sighed, then tried to explain, “Alya, I'm sorry, but I just think that it's a really thoughtless to go after their identities like this. I mean… If I was Ladybug, I wouldn't want anyone to know either. That would put everyone I care about in danger. If Hawkmoth went after you or my family I don't think I could take that. She probably feels the same way about someone.”  
  
They had reached their desks. Alya just stood there, staring at her seat. “Mari, I love you girl, but you’re not Ladybug. If Ladybug was anything like you, if she had even a fraction of your lateness and clumsiness, Hawkmoth would have taken her miraculous before she could defeat Stoneheart. Everyone in Paris would be stuck as giant stone monsters.” Alya laughed, but it came out more like a bark. Marinette took a deep labored breath.  
  
“That’s not my point, and you know it.”  
  
“Okay, well obviously I just don’t get why you’re so against this.” Alya’s books slammed on the floor. Marinette set her bag down.  
  
“Alya, these people give us so much of themselves and their time. They risk their lives for us during every akuma attack. Why would you want to take away their identities and their safety at home too?” Marinette could barely hold back tears, she was so frustrated. Why couldn’t people see how dangerous it would be to reveal herself to the world?  
  
“That’s not what I want!”  
  
“I know, but you have to understand that is what would happen. Your actions, even with the best intentions in the world, could have catastrophic consequences for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” At this, Marinette was afraid she’d lost her. Alya crossed her arms, and took a deep breath. Her eyes could cut through steel.  
  
“I understand that, but I'm still gonna look.”  
  
“I know you are, but please don’t enlist the entire class to help.”  
  
Alya nodded, but said nothing.  
  
Madame Bustier walked in just then. The atmosphere in class was grim, but she didn't seem to notice. Even with the heater on full blast, the air was icy. No one had ever seen Marinette and Alya fight before. Class that day made minutes into hours, during which Marinette tried to focus on the positive of the situation. At least Fu had already seen what was going on. She wasn’t in any state to explain it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Marinette going to Fu for Ladybug advice now that she has someone who knows.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on AO3 and my first fic for Miraculous. Comments, Kudos and of course constructive criticism are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was already walking out of class by the time the bell had stopped ringing. She ran down the street as fast as she could. Her tears stung when they ran down her cheeks. She pushed through the door, ringing a little bell as she did. Master Fu was meditating on the mat. It seemed like that was all he was ever doing when she came in. Maybe he knew she was coming? That seemed likely, since he had seen the witch hunt Alya had concocted. Marinette should have questioned why he was at her school, but she didn’t. He always seemed to be there when something important happened, so it only made sense for him to be there when it all came crashing down.

Marinette waited for Fu to look up at her, trying to stop crying. If she was discovered, everyone she knew was in danger, and he wouldn’t look at her. Instead, he spoke with his eyes closed.  
“Sit down in front of me, Ladybug. Take a deep breath.”

Marinette balked at the idea. “Sit down?! My world is falling apart, my whole family could be in danger, I can’t just sit down! This is a disaster!”

Master Fu responded in the same calm voice. “I see that you are upset. Do you want to be upset?” he asked.

“No, I want her to stop searching for my secret identity! It’s a secret for a reason. I don’t know what to do!” Marinette groaned, and flopped down on the mat where he’d told her to sit.

“There is no path to happiness, Marinette, happiness is the path. If you are upset, it is only because you have chosen to be,” Master Fu had opened his eyes now, and his countenance was tired.

Marinette looked like she wanted to argue, but she realized that he was right. He was always right. She sat up, and straightened her posture in lotus pose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, conscious of her shoulders expanding to make room for an influx of air in her lungs. She stretched her neck, and focused on her breath, just like Fu had taught her. She opened her eyes, making the bright lights in the room seep together as they adjusted. She looked up at Master Fu, worry still evident on her face. “Wh-what can we do?” she asked.

“You need to do nothing, Ladybug, because you only lose what you cling to. The more you fight to keep your identity a secret, the more obvious it becomes. Just trust that Alya is your friend, probably for a good reason. You’re both incredibly altruistic people. Alya is curious. She is as agile minded as a fox. She wants to know the truth, but that doesn’t mean that she’ll publish it. Just remember that she wants to know because she wants to venerate her heroes, not to hurt you. She has good intentions.”

Marinette thought about that for a moment, letting the words and their meaning seep in. She felt more guilty than angry now. She wished that she’d stayed to patch things up with Alya. They weren’t really fighting, but Marinette worried that this could create a rift between them. As scared as she was, that wasn’t what she wanted. Fu was right, Alya was a good person, and a great friend. If anyone found out her identity, Marinette wanted it to be her best friend.

 

*****************************************************************************************************

 

Alya was confused, and frustrated. She had such a great morning. She arrived at school early that day so she could spend some time with Nino. She was so excited to work with her class to discover Ladybug’s identity. When her absentee bestie finally showed up, Alya expected her to be on her side. She always supported Marinette, even in her crazy obsession over Adrien. She was just trying to learn about the heroes the city loved. She wasn’t going to hurt them. Alya couldn’t understand why Marinette got so worked up about this.

Alya rushed home, because she had to do her homework before her siblings got home. Her mom worked late at the restaurant, so Alya would spend her evening baby sitting. She loved her siblings, but watching them made it hard to focus on boring French readings. 

So the moment that Alya got home, she set her bag on the table, and got her books out. She was so laser focused that she entirely missed the ornate black box that had settled to the bottom of her bag until she went to trade her french books for her math problems. Alya examined the strange box, suspicious. She hadn't put it there. She had no idea why there was a tiny black box in her bag, but there was no one home. Alya set the box on the table, and walked around it. Screw homework. She had a mystery to solve.

The box was made of a dark wood in the shape of a regular octagon. It was about the size of a jewelry box. The red design on the front was made out of an inlaid material, which seemed like a lot of trouble to go to for a simple storage container. The contents must be precious. On closer examination, she realized that the center circle, which she had assumed was simply divided into fours, was actually two separate lines, which each took the shape of half of a yin yang symbol. Alya hesitated to open it. She had no idea what was inside, it could be dangerous. 

Eventually her curiosity overtook her. Alya stood back, and reached out to open the box. The second the lid was off, a bright sphere of light jumped out at her.

Alya SCREAMED. She jumped back. She had so many questions. Her eyes frantically searched the room, as if something there could explain the thing floating in front of her, then they landed on the creature. She had always believed there was a logical explanation for everything, but this… She had to figure out what was happening first, then panic about magical box spirits changing her entire view of everything in existence. 

She looked closely at the orange creature that had come out of the box, out of the sphere of light. It had delicate ears that curled slightly at the ends, delicate violet eyes, black paws and a fluffy white tipped tail. It had a thoughtfully mischievous air that Alya knew too well. 

“Hello,” the creature paused for a moment before it continued, as if expected Alya to say something, “My name is Trixx. I’m a kwami. I grant superpowers.”

Alya frowned, the gasped, “superpowers like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Yes, they both have kwamis as well, but theirs are different.”

“Different how?” Alya crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“Well, the ladybug and cat kwamis power the two most powerful miraculouses. They represent creation and destruction. They are able to maintain their powers because they balance each other. However, there are other miraculouses that act as their guardians, each based on a value. These miraculouses can initiate creation or destruction, depending on their miraculous holder.”

“So who are you?”

“I am the fox kwami, I initiate intuition and intellect. Our power can be used for creation, to discover and spread the truth; they can also be used for destruction, like the Volpina akuma, by lying and deceiving.”

“Our power? Does that mean that you’re here for me?”

“Yes, Alya, I’m your kwami. You have been chosen to become a superhero. However, while this may go against both of our natures, I must ask you to keep this a secret.”

“What?!” Alya’s jaw dropped to the floor, “But why?”

“With Hawkmoth on the loose, telling people that you’re a superhero would put your friends and family in danger. Plus, most humans don’t seem to want to think that magical creatures like Kwamis exist. If they found me, you and I would both be in a lot of danger.”

 

“Okay,” Alya groaned in frustration, “if you really think we have to, I’ll keep this secret.”  
“I’m glad to hear that, Renard Rouge. You should put on the necklace now. Don’t worry about transforming, yet, you shouldn’t do that without an akuma.”

“Renard Rouge…” Alya whispered under her breath in awe, fingers tracing over the curled fox tail design, “A superhero. I’m a superhero. This is AWESOME!”

Alya and Trixx heard footsteps at the door. Trixx was confused, but Alya shushed her. She managed to hide her kwami in her bookbag just before her little sisters unlocked the door.


	3. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is just oblivious and Alya doesn't even have to try to scheme.

Alya hadn’t exactly been subtle when she left Marinette alone with Nino and Adrien for lunch the next day, claiming “a sudden craving for beef jerky.” Marinette had believed they had patched things up that morning, but apparently the brunette wanted a little bit of payback. Marinette was just surprised Alya hadn’t asked Nino to go with her, in all her infinite subtlety. Distracted, Marinette had zoned out of Nino and Adrien’s conversation for a moment, but Nino caught her attention immediately with what he said next.

“Don't tell me you’ve never had a crush before, man,” Nino joked. Adrien blushed bright, ladybug red.

Nino gasped, “wait really?! Why didn't you tell me? Who iiiiis it, dude?”

“Who’s who?” Alya had just walked up. 

Nino turned to her with a grin, “Adrien was just about to tell us about his crush.”

“Nino- I don’t-” Adrien tried to protest, but it was too late.

“Oooooooh! Adrien has a crush?” Alya smirked through her words, “what’s she liiiiike?”

“Well,” his eyes sparkled, and he curled in on himself slightly. Even he was shy about this.

“You don’t have to tell us, Adrien. Emotions are personal, and no one should be forced to share them against their will,” Marinette tried to defend her crush, all while giving Alya a side eye. 

Alya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Marinette as she said, “Spill.”

Adrien’s next words came out as a sigh, “She’s fantastic. She’s so brave. She’s always helping other people, and standing up fur people who can’t do it fur themselves. Her smile… Reminds me of my mother’s. It makes the world more colorful. Nothing is as brilliant as her beautiful sky blue eyes. She's so smart, and sensitive, it's like she always knows just how I'm feeling, and just what to say to make anyone feel better. Even complete strangers. She can even handle Chloe. I mean, she doesn't like Chloe, it's obvious Chloe really gets under her skin, but she’s… strong enough to take it, you know?” Adrien had a wistful look in his eyes, and a smile brighter than any he’d ever faked for a camera. They all sat in silence for a moment.

Nino spoke up first. “Dude. Why have I not heard about this girl before?”

“I just…” Adrien hesitated, as if holding something more back, “I don’t see her often, and whenever I do she’s always busy, then she runs off as soon as she can... there was no reason to talk about something that will never happen.”

“I will never understand you. If you love this girl, go get her. What are you waiting for?”

“She doesn't like me back.”

“You must be kidding,” this was the first thing Marinette had said since they’d brought up Adrien’s crush, “of course she likes you!” That came out wrong, but Adrien was in a funk, now. Talking about his hopeless crush was depressing.

“Well she sure acts like she doesn't. I’ve tried and tried to get her to like me but whenever I do she just seems... annoyed. I’ve even tried to confess to her but… we always run out of time.” Adrien cast a forlorn glance to the side before taking another bite of his lunch. He just wanted them to drop this subject, so he told them a bit more of the truth. “In the end, it doesn’t matter; she’d never even think of me that way.” 

“AS IF dude, if this is the girl I think you’re talking about, I know for a fact that she is head over heals for you,” Alya blurted. Marinette opened her mouth as if to shush Alya, in a panic, but no sound came out. Adrien didn’t notice.

Adrien looked up, with wide eyes. “No, no,” he waved his hands wildly to dissuade them, “you guys don’t know her. Or at least you probably don’t. I doubt it anyways...”

Nino and Alya exchanged a look, then both tried to make eye contact with Marinette, who was looking down at the remainder of her lunch, a lonely pain au chocolat. She wasn’t hungry. 

Alya frowned. “Marinette, eat your chocolate,” Alya said it in the tone of a concerned parent, which made Nino and Adrien giggle.

“I’m not hungry,” Marinette murmured. 

“You’re not hungry for chocolate? That’s just wrong,” Adrien joked.

Marinette pushed the pastry towards him. “Here. I just can’t…” Marinette sighed, and stood up. “I’m gonna go to class early.”

Alya jumped up at that, gathering her bags to follow as Marinette ran off. 

Nino shot an exasperated look at Adrien, who was obliviously eating Marinette’s pastry.


	4. Chapter 4

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s purse once she reached the bathroom. “It’s okay, Marinette! There will be other guys, I promise. In fact, I think this thing may even work itself out in the end,” she assured her chosen.

“Yeah, right,” Marinette hung her head dejectedly.

“What? Marinette, don’t be silly!”

“Tikki, Adrien is in love with someone else,” Marinette awkwardly gesticulated, “You heard his voice. I saw that dreamy look on his face. I can't compete with her.”

"Marinette… Don't give up so easily. You might still have a chance.” Tikki said cautiously. At that, Marinette paused to take a deep breath. “Also, you need to remember that you are all of the things that he wa--” The bell rang. Tikki paused for a moment, then took a breath as if she was about to speak. Before she could say anything, Marinette hurriedly said she had to get to class. She could sort out her complicated emotions later. Marinette was not the type of girl who put a boy before her education.

As soon as Marinette made it to class, Alya drew her attention to a note on her desk. It was from Alya, to let her know she’d come over after school. Mrs. Cesaire said she’d find another babysitter for the night, because Marinette was in desperate need of a sleepover.

*****************************************************************************************************

“Eau … Terre … Feu … Air. Il y a bien longtemps les quatre nations vivaient ensemble en harmonie. Puis, tout a changé quand la Nation du Feu a attaqué. Seul l’Avatar, maître de tous les quatre éléments, ne pouvait les arrêter. Mais quand le monde avait le plus besoin, il disparut. Une centaine d’années ont passé et mon frère et moi avons découvert le nouvel Avatar, un maître de l’air nommé Aang. Et bien que ses compétences de airbending sont grands, il y a encore beaucoup à apprendre avant qu’il est prêt à sauver personne. Mais je crois que Aang pouve sauver le monde.”

Marinette and Alya were sitting on the couch, curled up under a pile of blankets, with the remains of two bowls of ice cream with everything but the kitchen sink in them sitting in their laps. The only light in the room was the tv. The familiar opening rang out, as it had many times since Alya had come over to comfort Marinette that afternoon, since they’d taken a break to eat dinner, and since Marinette’s parents had gone to bed. They had seen this show so many times in the past year, and each of them at least once before they became friends. They kept the volume on low, because they had memorized many of the lines by heart. Some would have thought them silly for watching a kids show at their age, but they both knew that there was a lot more to this kids show than kids really understood. It wasn’t meant just for kids, but for people of all ages who valued kindness, adventure and heroism.

“Hey, Mari?” She sat up to look at her best friend’s eyes as she asked, “What kind of hero do you think I’d be?” Alya’s voice was unusually timid.

They had been silent for a while, so it surprised Marinette when Alya spoke up. She was silent for a moment, trying to formulate her thoughts.

“Well, I think that the kind of hero you would be would probably be a lot like the kind of person you are, just… amplified,” Marinette began, then paused. “I think above anything, you value the truth, but you don’t always find it, because you won’t always look for it.”

“What?” Alya blinked at her, “what does that even mean?”

“While I believe that your consistent thirst for the truth would motivate you to become a great hero, it may sometimes blind you to the fact that there is often more than one valid truth. You need to be open minded, or else you’ll only confirm the lies in your head, not the truths of the world. A hero needs to be able to see any situation from a number of viewpoints. It helps you formulate plans to stop bad guys. It helps you be more empathetic, which is especially important when you’re fighting akumas. It’s not their fault that they’ve been taken control of. Hawkmoth is the real villain, and without empathy it would be easy to lose sight of that. Without empathy for other people…” Marinette paused with a forlorn sigh, “we’d be just like Hawkmoth.”

“Oh,” Alya sighed.

The two friends sat in a shared silence, both lost in secret thoughts that were remarkably similar. The show’s credits were the only sound in the night, until their phones vibrated loudly on the wooden coffee table. It was an akuma alert. Marinette’s eyes went wide, and Alya’s rose to meet hers. 

“I have to go- ” Alya blurted. The bell on the bakery door rang before Marinette had even registered that Alya was running off, without her phone. She ran up to her room, transforming as she climbed up to her balcony. The credits cast an ominous glow on the empty room.


End file.
